User blog:JoAlter/Chaldean Coastal Patrol Squad Captain
This article is about the 4 fan-made servant. Source of artwork: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62911747 Active Skills First Skill= Double the number of hits when normal attacking for 1 turn. Reduces own damage per hits by 50% when normal attacking for 1 turn. Increases own damage when normal attacking for 1 turn. At Waterside Field, Increases Own NP generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 0% |l2 = 2% |l3 = 4% |l4 = 6% |l5 = 8% |l6 = 10% |l7 = 12% |l8 = 14% |l9 = 16% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = NP Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Increases own Arts performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Arts + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 1 attack. Grants Self Debuff Immunity for 1 time. Increases own Max HP for 5 turns. |leveleffect = Max HP + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1200 |l3 = 1400 |l4 = 1600 |l5 = 1800 |l6 = 2000 |l7 = 2200 |l8 = 2400 |l9 = 2600 |l10 = 3000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Star Regen + |c1 = 7 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 13 |c4 = 16 |c5 = 20 }} |-| Ascension Event Welfare Servant ;P Ascension Item: Beef Udon (Extra Large) Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}}}} Stats Bond Level Increases Own Star Absorption and Critical damage by 10%. }} Biography Trivia *Due to RL issues, I would be unable to work on my fanfic as regular as before. **So the fanfic will be delayed until further notice. **(The write has been infected by LB4 Virus). YOROKOBE. *Please do not mind about the ascension artwork, it's one of her tricks to conceal her truth class. *Credit of artwork goes to Nagishy. *Her ATK and HP (both base and Grailed) stats are all identical to Li Shuwen (Lancer). *The writer is offering his most humble apology to Fionn mac Cumhaill. Images Category:Blog posts